The Sweet Shop
by lightningrook
Summary: After opening a sweet shop with her husband Gaius after defeating Grima, Kalia discovers why it may not have been such a great idea after all...


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Gaius or any of the characters, etc. from Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

**This is also posted on my devART account. My username there is psychedeliefox10.**

**...This little section feels so empty now.**

**The Sweet Shop**

"Sooo. Kalia, now that we've finished this batch of cookies for the shop, d'you think maybe we should... I don't know, sample some? Just to make sure they taste right..." Gaius said, eyeing the baking tray hungrily only to be whacked over the head by his darling wife, who was now holding the cast iron frying pan in her hands.

"_No_, Gaius. If you keep eating all the sweets like this before we can sell them, we might as well close the shop!" she snapped, brandishing the Frying Pan of Death and Doom in a rather threatening manner. Gaius, being the smart guy he is, backed off.

"Okay, okay. I don't wanna close the shop any more than you do, it's just hard to resist temptation sometimes, you know? Especially since _you_ helped make 'em..." he trailed off, watching her blush slightly. "You really improved since we got married, you know." He shuddered slightly, remembering just how bad her cooking used to be and thanked the yummy sweet gods (and Naga) for her improvement.

"Flattery won't work on me, Gaius, you know that," she smirked. Damnation! That woman was too smart for her own good! This was his reward for marrying a _tactician_ of all things. She almost always saw through his ploys.

Time for plan B. He'd have those cookies in the end.

It was midnight, and all was still... except for our favourite sweet tooth thief. He snickered as he snuck out of the room he shared with his lovely (and scary) wife and crept down the stairs, quiet as a mouse. He got quite the shock when he finally reached the kitchen.

Kalia was there. Baking. In a skimpy nightdress. Her eyes narrowed the moment she caught sight of him, but his eyes were a little too far south for him to take notice.

"Oh, Gaaiiiuusssss..." Shit. He knew that tone. He backed up as she advanced on him, placing the baking tray full of yummy-looking muffins on the counter.

"Y-you planned this, didn't you," he grumbled from his spot tied up on the kitchen floor as he watched her (still in that horribly wonderfully skimpy nightgown) eating one of the muffins she'd just baked.

"And to think, I was going to give you these to make up for earlier..." she teased him mercilessly.

Gaius cursed. The yummy sweet gods (and Naga) must have been feeling particularly vengeful that night.

Regardless, _this meant war_.

Over the course of the next week, Gaius' attempts at eating the shop's inventory stepped up a notch. All to no avail, of course, as his lovely (scary) wife always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

Until...

"Gaius, why do you see the need to do this?" Kalia asked, backing up and flushing deeply as her scantily-clad husband stalked right up to her. He wondered absently why she was always down here, every single night, baking. But that didn't matter right now. He would _win_ this little bout, gods damn it all.

"Because. What you're doing right now is the same as waving delicious, succulent meat in front of a starving dog and not letting it have any," he told her, pulling her against him. "And this time I'm not just talking about the food..." He grinned at her lecherously, taking immense pleasure in the soft blush now covering her cheeks.

"Uh, G-Gaius..." With that, he kissed her to shut her up. She steadily melted in his arms as he kissed her senseless. _Heh, heh, heh. I win this match, Kalia!_ He thought victoriously as he reached out for the yummy prize that was now within arm's reach...

...Only to be clobbered over the head with a broom by his irate wife.

"Gaius, you little craven! The sweets are off-limits! Bad Gaius! I have this broom and I am not afraid to use it!" she yelled, proceeding to drag him back up to their bedroom once she'd satisfied her bloodlust.

Gaius, quite wisely, didn't act up again that night.

Gaius woke with a start the following night, hearing a triumphant yell from the kitchen. He came down the stairs, not bothering to be stealthy, to investigate.

"Uh, Kalia? Why are you dancing around the kitchen?" he asked her, trying to not be distracted by her sleeping attire and keep his head out of fantasy-land. That could come later, if he played his cards right...

"I finally perfected it!" she said happily, before handing him a muffin. "Go on, try it!" He eyed her cautiously for a moment, remembering last night, before slowly raising the muffin to his mouth and taking a bite. His eyes widened slightly and her face fell. "You don't like it?"

"N-no! I love it! Where'd you get this recipe?" he asked, once he'd finished his mouthful. He resisted the temptation to take another bite of the delicious baked treat and continued, "Best muffin I ever had." She beamed up at him.

"...I made it," she admitted. "I've been trying to perfect this recipe for the last month, as a surprise. I'm not really all that mad about the inventory, I was just trying to surprise you and..." she trailed off, her face an unprecedented shade of red. "Trust me, the night I tied you up and made you watch me eat one, they... didn't turn out so good, but I didn't want to blow my cover..." she shuddered.

"These are for me?" he asked, feeling his own face heating up. Okay, now he felt bad. How close had he come to ruining her surprise for him, he wondered. "I, uh... sorry, Kalia."

"It's fine," she told him. "To be honest, I was surprised you believed my excuse of wanting to preserve the inventory at all. You know I'm just as bad as you are." He chuckled. She had a fair point.

"Yeah. You fooled me, that's for sure. I thought you were turnin' all goody-goody on me," he confessed to her softly, burying his face in her hair and inhaling for a moment, before... "You know, not even I can eat my way through all this. Wanna share?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**A/N****: And it's done! Be sure to leave me a review!**


End file.
